The Drains
The Drains is the second chapter of the second campaign, Death Toll. The Survivors begin inside of a safe house built within the entrance the drain systems of Riverside. There are tier 1 weapons, an ammo stash, and first aid kits sitting on a table. In this level, they must make their way through the drains, and to the next safe house. Strategy Campaign When starting from this chapter, the Survivor AI... * Bill usually will grab a submachine gun. * Francis usually will grab a submachine gun. * Louis usually will grab a submachine gun. * Zoey usually will grab a submachine gun. When the Tier 2 weapons are found, the Survivor AI... * Bill usually will grab an assault rifle. * Francis usually will grab an auto shotgun. * Louis usually will grab an assault rifle. * Zoey usually will grab a hunting rifle. Otherwise, they will keep the weapons they had when you started the campaign (see The Turnpike for a list of weapons they will grab there). Unless something completely insane happened, like the Infected throwing out an ace before you can draw a card, the Turnpike should have been relatively easy, assuming you even went through them. Now that you're here, stock up on ammo and heal up if you need to. If you're starting here, just have everyone grab a first aid kit and a weapon. The pump shotgun has its advantages here, but you probably won't be keeping these weapons for long. Take what you can, and head out. Once outside of the safe room, there are two drain openings, but both of them lead more or less in the same direction. The one on the right gives you high ground, however. Go whichever way you'd like (be sure to go down the ladder if you went to the right!) and there will almost always be some tier 2 weapons on the edge of the platform, with more ammo and potentially even a few pain pills on the other side. Change weapons if you'd like, get your supplies, and keep moving. At the end of the hallway of sorts you move into, there may be even more supplies inside of a closet. Once you have everything, you're probably ready for some fun, right? There's a floodgate in the next room. Get up there, while keeping an eye out for the pair of pipe bombs that generally spawn in a corner near the bridge. Just don't hit that button yet. *''This is one of the few most likely times for a Tank or Witch to appear. If you hear either before this, get ready as you will, and try to spare a Molotov for the Tank.'' Before you hit the button, it's usually best to get ready, maybe try to come up with something of a plan. Yes, the pipe bombs help to thin out or distract the horde, but they certainly won't kill them all. Only after everyone is ready should you press the button to lower the gate, thus summoning at least two waves of the Infected. Additionally, it's usually a good idea to wait out the horde, rather than running as soon as the gate comes down. After you can cross the bridge and the Infected are dead, check a closet to the right of the path. There is ammo and a box of either first aid kits or pain pills, or maybe both. Take what you need and go on. *''This is another likely spot for a Witch or Tank to spawn. Trying to outrun the horde will probably make you run into these, and everyone knows it's a bad idea to run into either when you're not ready.'' Again, both of these pipes lead to the same area. There's a ladder up in the right corner, if you'd like to go that way, or you can look around a little and go up the set of fallen stairs which effectively make another ladder. Grass! You're almost out. If you need more supplies, there are usually more around the rooms here, and go outside. You'll head down what's moreover a grassy alleyway, which opens up onto a parking lot. Sometimes there are even more supplies inside of the dark rooms, and sometimes there are other nasty things. *''From here to the end are the last likely places for a Witch or Tank to spawn. If you haven't encountered one or the other at this point and you're doing well, look out. It's possible to just run to the safe house from here, though.'' The safe house marking the end of the chapter is inside of a caboose. Get in, shut the door, take a breather, and get ready for The Church. Versus The Survivors Now that humans are controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave the safe room. That doesn't mean that you should let them have a good chance to find just the right spot, though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! Throughout the level, remember that you are playing against human players. They will not wait for you to come to them, and if they do, it's because they have an ambush location that could be deadly to you and your team. With this in mind, you need to keep moving. However, moving blindly could be your downfall - move quickly, but with caution. Also, under all circumstances: stick close to your team. The Crescendo Event in this level will be either the hardest part of the level or the easiest. Remember that in Versus, your melee is limited so you cannot properly use corner melee-spamming tactics. However, having the entire team in one corner will be helpful as you can generally see the Special Infected and you'll be able to kill most of them before they reach you. The Smokers and the Boomers are your primary concern here. This is especially apparent if you choose the fence where you activate the event as your corner to fight from. This is because although it funnels Infected, the Smoker's tongue can often grab you through the fence, and the Boomer can vomit up at the Survivors. Remain vigilant for the Witch's cries. If you spot a Boomer not moving in the distance and staring you down while the Witch can be heard - don't shoot! If he moves away or towards you, then you can safely assume he's not concealing a Witch. Witches, although avoidable, can be the fatal blow to the Survivors especially if there are competent Special Infected lying in wait. As with all levels, when you know you're near the safe room, make sure you are with your teammates before you make a dash for it. If you make a break for it alone, it is not unlikely that a Hunter or a Smoker will be waiting for your arrival and possibly kill you before the others can reach you. No one can survive the infection alone. Teamwork is essential. The Infected Boomers: This level was made for you. You are the sneaky one, hiding around corners and in dark rooms. You stalk your victims, wait for them to be distracted, then - attack! Vomit spews in their direction, they scream rants of anger as they back into defensive positions; waiting to embrace the force of your approaching horde. The drain pipes and close quarters are great for you. Not only are there close quarters, but also high ledges for you to rain vomit, hide and then repeat. There are many corners and effective ambush locations that the Survivors must pass on their journey. If a Tank shows up, do your best to cover as many Survivors as you can. A horde and a Tank at one time is often enough to overwhelm the Survivors. If you can cover the Survivors while other Infected are in position, Smokers and Hunters can use the opportunity you created to put the hurt on the Survivors. There's a Witch? Conceal her! Odds are that one genius Survivor is going to shoot you and the Witch in one go. Hunters: Although you've found better pounce locations above ground, this is a good level for you anyway. Nearby ledges and distant perches are perfect for the accurate Hunters, and close corridors are good for the not-so-accurate Hunters. Just remember, pounce lone Survivors, not a group! As with the Boomer, a Witch is a true blessing. Crouch behind or in front of her. Watch as Survivors spot you and either shoot you, inadvertently startling the Witch; or they'll wait and slowly form a plan, giving other Infected time to set up. If one macho Survivor decides that they're the "big man with the shotgun", prove them wrong. In fact, pounce them wrong! They'll attempt to kill you and the Witch with headshots in which case you can pounce him as he gets close. This will, in turn, startle the Witch. Smokers: The time to duel with the Survivors has returned. But unlike your Hunter, Boomer or Tank brethren, you do not charge in an attack. You do not fight in close quarters. No, you are certainly unique. You are the long range attacker. Stick to the dark, shadowy drain sections and split the group in times of chaos. Pull the one who is near the far from his friends. Working with the Boomer, pull one of the four slimed Survivors or alternatively, pull a clean one and separate the group. Stay back on the high ledges, or failing that - stay far away - and wait for the opportune moment. As Survivors progress, pull one back and force them to retrace a few of their steps. This will buy your team valuable seconds to spawn and set-up. Witches are your greatest friends. Use them to your advantage. Drag Survivors into her. Sure, she'll nag you about it afterward, but at that point she'll be too angry with the Survivor you just gave her. Tanks: Is it the Hulk? Is it a man with the strength of God? Is it a steroid-junkie? No, silly! It's a Tank! There are times that call for a Smoker, there are times that call for a Hunter and there are even times that call for Boomers. You're in luck, Mr. Tank, as it's always a good time for the Infected when a Tank shows up. If a Survivor is constricted or pounced, do not attempt to "help" the Smoker or Hunter. Your attack will free them and kill your buddy in the case of the Hunter. You may end up saving the Survivor's life. Avoid fire! Tank no like fire, Tank like crushing Survivor skulls! Memorize which Survivor has a molotov before becoming the Tank. Be wary of them. Also, it is important to note that incapacitated Survivors should be left alone if more are still standing. If a Survivor shows teamwork and cooperation by helping their friend up, show them the error of their ways. Work with your fellow Infected, lead them in times of doubt and above all, don't underestimate a well aimed rock-throw! Survival Up and Over Method :After spawning on the map, incapacitate any Survivors not under player control. Go up the ladder and grab a pipe bomb. Crouch to the right of the bridge, on one of the metal outcrops. Below the bridge should be a crate. Throw the pipe bomb behind it and it should be catapulted up onto the ledge where you are. This will probably take a couple of tries. Using the box you should be able to reach a ledge in the edge of the wall. Incapacitating the AI Survivors stops them from breaking the box. :Start the round and get up onto the ledge. Follow the tunnel and take the first left. Jump down onto the gangway and follow it round to a ladder. Once down, go behind the ladder and follow the tunnel through to a much wider room. Across from where you enter should be a Safe room door. Get inside and shut the door. This makes it so that no Infected can enter behind you. The only way Infected can get in is if the Tank breaks the door down. This is avoidable if no one stands in direct line to the door. :Even if the door comes down, it is very easy with a team of four players to get over ten minutes by fighting from there. This is because, oddly, over the course of ten minutes, the Survivors will only encounter a few Hunters and a few Smokers. The Boomer never arrives. The horde is also severely decreased in numbers. Another thing to note is that the Tank's music cue plays far before he arrives at the safe room, giving the Survivors ample time to prepare. Once he's in the safe room, simply run around it backwards, shooting at him until he's dead. A final and definite advantage to this tactic is that there are four first aid kits and an ammo cache. Trivia * One of the few levels where the safe room door at the end of the level tends to be glitched. More often than not, a player standing too close to the closed door will make the level continue. Sometimes, it is a rogue Infected underneath or on top of the train car that will prevent the level from finishing. Standing farther away in the train car or killing the Infected on top or below the train car safe room will remedy this glitch. * In survival mode, when the bridge button blows up, the subtitles say that it was a Boomer explosion. * There's a special glitch that allows for exploring of a blocked off area at the end of the level. It's possible to jump off the side of the caboose in front of the safe room door just enough so that you will hang off the top of the caboose instead of the bottom. Having someone help you up will have you standing on top of the caboose, and you can go to the end and duck through the hole to see the edge of the map, with grass and an area that reads 'No Draw' on the ground. Zombies will still run in to the area and attack you. The forest just beyond the wire fence is also accessible, but getting to the edge of it requires you to navigate around invisible walls. Standing at edge on this side will cause all zombies running after you to freeze where they are. You can get back on the map by allowing your character to be taken over by computer, however, you may end up back in the pipes. Category:Death Toll Category:Chapters